


Brother's Love

by BlueRain17



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRain17/pseuds/BlueRain17
Summary: Grizz is up late playing games, when he hears something fall over in the other room.Panda got out of bed with a headache. He couldn't see anything and tripped. Falling to the floor and making a loud thud.The two brothers lock eyes as Grizz walks in and Panda looks up."... What?"





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is gonna be at the moment. But I intend on having an ending for it.

"Jeez. This level is tough. I wish panda were awake. He always helps with this stuff." Grizz whispers to himself. A bird begins to chirp as Grizz's eyes widen. 

"What!? Is it morning!?" He says in a whispered panic. He looks at the clock, squinting his eyes to read it in the tv dim lighted room. It reads 3:46 am. Grizz breathes a sigh of relief.

"Stupid birds. Getting up at the wrong times." Grizz grumbles and contemplates if he should go to bed. Many temptations tell him to keep playing. But the same amount tell him to go to sleep. 

"Uuugh.. Maybe I can play one m-"

*THUD*

The noise made Grizz jump completely out of his chair. The big bear's eyes wide as ever.

"What was that!?" He thought. He stood there for a solid three seconds before his brotherly instincts kicked in.

"Pan Pan!" A big flash of thoughts streaked through Grizz's mind of everything that could possibly be wrong with Panda. He speed walked down the hall and opened Panda's door. He looked down to see Panda laying on the floor, staring back at him. 

"... What? Enjoying the view? You gonna help me up, Grizz?" Panda said in a half joking, half irritated tone.

Grizz helped his brother up and began checking him for bruises or cuts.

"Grizz. Im fine." Panda stated. But the older brother kept checking. He hated the thought of his little bro being hurt in any way. 

As his paw ran across Pan's shoulder, he felt warmth. Not in his paw, but on his face. He turned his head to see that he had accidentally gotten very close to Panda. And the warmth he was feeling was his brother's breath on his cheek. 

"Oh. Sorry Pan Pan. I didn't-" Grizz's eyes locked on with Panda's. Something about Panda was making Grizz feel weird. He started feeling warm again. But somewhere else. His heart started racing as he realized it was his chest. His chest with filling with heat from looking at his brother. 

"Uhhh... Grizz? You're a little close." Panda said, getting a look of concern as he thought about getting his hair messed up by Grizz's big paws.

Grizz couldn't move. He was frozen. Entranced by his brother's face. Thoughts flowed through Grizz's mind. They all kept landing on one specific thought though. Love. Grizz loved his brother. He knew this. Everyone knew this. It's brotherly love. But this felt different. Grizz's heart seemed to stop at the thought. Could he be IN love with his brother? Was he really falling for Panda?


	2. Warmth

A few days have passed since the whole, panda falling out of bed, incident. But even though it's been awhile, Grizz still has the urge to check on his brother. He wanted him safe. He wanted it even more since that night. He's been losing sleep because of it. Tossing and turning at all hours of the night.

"Ice bear made breakfast." Ice bear was standing in the doorway of Grizz's bedroom. Grizz raised up and rubbed his eye, looking at his quiet brother. 

"Is there bacon or sausage? And is PanPan's done?" The last bit just seemed to slip out. Grizz immediately realized what he had asked and felt a blush start growing on his cheeks. 

"Brother's breakfast close to finished. And both." Ice bear left without another word. Grizz fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't in the mood to eat. Not until Panda did. He could only focus on him. Everything that Panda did seemed to become more interesting since that night. Ever since that one feeling.

"Grizz? You okay?" Panda's voice basically made Grizz jump out of bed. 

"Yeah! Yeah. I-I'm fine. How are you?" Grizz wanted to punch himself after the last part, hiding it behind a goofy grin. 

"Um. I'm fine? You look tired. Ice bear wanted me to come get you and say that your breakfast is getting cold. And for some reason to tell you that mine is done too. I'll wait for you if you want." Panda walked out of the room and set off towards the kitchen. Grizz knew why he was acting weird now. He knew what he wanted. The feeling of that night. Grizz couldn't say anything but that one feeling.

"Warmth."


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a long one. And I will start on the next chapter tomorrow or today, depending on where you live.

Grizz has been trying to think of what he should tell Panda, since the close up encounter with him roughly one week ago. Everything he says seems good until the end. By then it feels forced or corny. He tries speaking from his heart, but keeps freezing up when getting to the part where he loves him. Grizz has been stressing about this for so long, that he's begun getting bags under his eyes. 

"Come on. Just tell him how you feel. His reaction can't be that bad. Can it?" Grizz says to himself softly. He begins pacing around his room. Occasionally scratching the back of his head, or chewing his cheek. 

"Ice bear wants to know what his brother is doing." Ice bears voice broke Grizz out of his trance. He looked over at his brother standing in the hallway, holding a basket with Panda's blanket and sheets in it.

"Oh. Um. I was just thinking about what I want for dinner." Grizz sputtered out. He was somewhat proud of himself for coming up with such a quick lie. "Do you need my bed sheets too, bro?" 

"Yes. Ice bear is doing all laundry." Ice bear stepped into Grizz's room and took his bed sheets off the bed and stuffed them into the basket. "Let Ice bear know what you want for dinner before he gets done with laundry. Or you will get whatever is made by Ice bears own choice." 

"Heh. Okay, bro." Grizz closed the door behind his brother and leaned against it. He sighed and realized that he has two things to worry about now.

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Grizz opened the door, assuming it was Ice bear again.

"Did you forget somethi-" He froze when he noticed it was Panda. 

"Hey, Grizz. I was wondering if you had any ideas for dinner? I can't think of a single thing i want." Grizz tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was small, weird noises. "Ummm. Okay? I guess we could talk about it and see what we come up with." Panda sat on the end of Grizz's bed. Grizz could feel his cheeks start to heat up as he began to blush. He slowly sat next to Panda and tried to avoid eye contact. 

"Um. I can't think of anything either. Our bro wants an answer before he's done with the laundry." Grizz's blush was getting bigger by the second. 

"Well. I was wanting some calzones, but then I started thinking about my weight. I think I need to lose a few pounds.." Panda said, looking down at his round belly. Grizz wanted to scream 'No! You're perfect!' in that moment. But he couldn't. Instead he said.

"What? No. I love your cute lil belly." He wanted to punch himself in the face.

"You're so weird, Grizz. Heh.. I dunno. Maybe we could have calzones. Is that ok with you?" Grizz bit his lip to stop himself from saying 'Anythings ok with me if it's ok with you!' 

"Yea. That's fine." 

"Okay. I'll go tell him." Panda stood up and was about to open the door when Grizz stood up behind him.

"W-wait. PanPan.." Panda turned around.

"What?"

"I um.." Grizz could feel his blush burning hotter as he went on. "I have this feeling.. And I don't know how to explain it.. But it's been with me since that night you fell in your room.. And.. I think you should know.." Panda's expression was one of complete confusion and curiosity. Grizz stepped forward and was now mere inches away from Panda's face.

"Grizz, I really think I should go tell-" Panda's words were cut short as Grizz leaned forward and kissed him. Panda's eyes widened in surprise. At first he went to push Grizz away, but began to slowly lean into the kiss. Grizz wrapped his arms around Panda's waist. When the kiss broke, Grizz felt immediate regret as he saw Panda's face. Panda looked like he had just dropped a glass onto a stone floor. He pushed Grizz away and ran out of the room.

Grizz sank to the floor and stared at where Panda had been standing. He felt so stupid for doing that. He had just ruined any chance he had with Panda. He sat on the floor for the next few hours. He touched his chest where it had been filled with warmth. It hurt now. And it was no longer warm. It was cold.


	4. Racing

Grizz sat at the table, looking down and refusing to even glance at Panda. He felt so mad. Mad at himself for doing what he did. 

"Why did I kiss him!? All I had to do was tell him how I feel, and I kissed him! So stupid.." Grizz thought to himself. He wasn't even in the mood to eat. He only sat in the kitchen so Ice bear wouldn't chew him out for not coming to dinner. Since Panda ran off from his room, Gruzz throught he was gonna get something healthy from Ice bear. He was surprised when a calzone slide infront of his face. 

"What? Calzones?" Grizz whispered to Ice bear. "Why calzones?"

Ice bear looked a tad confused and whispered back to Grizz. "This is what you wanted. Panda said so." Panda. Had gone and told Ice bear what they had wanted. Maybe this means he wasn't mad. Or maybe it means he just wasn't in the mood for whatever Ice bear would've made. 

"Yeah.. That makes more sense.." Grizz whispered. He stared at his food and poked it with a fork. He tried to eat, but had no energy. He didn't enjoy this at all. But he knew he would make Ice bear mad if he didn't eat it, so it scarfed it down as fast as he could. He got up from his seat and left without a word. He wanted to look at Panda. To make sure he was okay. To make sure he ate. But he couldn't. He didn't. He went back into his room and sat back down where he had been. He kept touching his chest. It still hurt. He sat there for what seemed like mere minutes before he heard a knock on his door. 

"Come in.." He mumbled. Panda's head peaked in and looked at him. Grizz jumped a bit when he noticed who it was. He stood up straight and looked anywhere except Panda. He was scared at what he had wanted. Panda walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Grizz? Um.. Y-you're okay.. Right?" Hearing Panda say that made Grizz start questioning everything.

"Y-yeah?" He looked at Panda and noticed him blushing. "Wait. You're already done with your dinner?" Panda looked up at Grizz with a confused look.

"Yeah. I finished like thirty minutes ago. You've been in here for a solid hour. I came in here to make sure you were okay."

"An hour?" Grizz thought. "Have I really been in here for an hour?" His thoughts were cut off when he saw Panda moving to his bed. 

"Is it okay if I sit down?" Panda asked shyly. Grizz nodded and sat next to him. He was too nervous to talk. Why was Panda in here? Why is he not mad? 

"Grizz I.. I'm sorry I pushed you earlier.. I was just.. Really confused and I got overwhelmed.. I didn't want you to feel like I was mad at you.." Hearing that made Grizz's ears twitch. Did he hear that correctly? He looked at Panda and felt his chest start to grow warm again. 

"When you kissed me I.. Well.. I didn't want you to stop.. But when you did.. My mind got the better of me and I had to leave and think about what had happened.. But.. I wanted to know.. Is that what you wanted to tell me? Is that the feeling you were talking about?" Grizz started to tense up. "Do you love me, Grizz?" 

"I-I.." Grizz froze. He couldn't get anything out. Panda placed his paw in Grizz's leg. He immediately calmed down and took a deep breath. "Yes. I love you PanPan. And it's really strong. I can't get you out of my head. All I worry about is you, all the time. You're the only thing I can focus on." Grizz expected to get slapped or for Panda to leave. But neither happened. Instead, Panda took Grizz's paws into his own. 

"I love you too, Grizz. I'm actually kind of glad you said it first. I don't think I could've gotten the words out." Panda started to blush again. Grizz could feel his chest, along with his cheeks, explode with heat. He was so confused and happy and disoriented all at the same time. All he could think to do is hug Panda. He wrapped his arms around Panda's waist and pulled him into a big hug. Panda giggled softly and hugged Grizz back. 

"So.." Grizz began. "Do this mean we're.. Dating?" He could feel a big goofy grin begin to spread across his face. Panda rolled his eyes and smiled a bit too. 

"Yeah. I think it does." Grizz wiggled with excitement as he started thinking about all the things he wanted to do with Panda. Like go out to the movies, and go on dates, and watch scary movies late at night with Panda under his arm. He grabbed him and scooted further onto the bed.

"So. Since we're dating. Maybe we should sleep in the same bed tonight?" Panda rolled his eyes again.

"You know. You don't have to put so much emphasis on the word dating. But yeah. I think that'll be alright." Grizz's grin grew bigger as he nuzzled the top of Panda's head. They lay there for the next few hours, enjoying each others company in silence. Panda soon fell asleep in Grizz's arms. But Grizz was still wide awake. His mind and heart were still racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. There's still a few things I want to do. I will let you know which chapter is the end though, so you won't be left wondering. Thank you for the kudos by the way! I really appreciate it!


	5. Skipped A Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will switch from Grizz's perspective to Panda's for story reasons. This will probably happen a few times throughout the entire story. Just a heads up.

Grizz woke up with a giant yawn. He went to squeeze Panda to his side, but realized he was gone. Grizz panicked for a moment before he saw him come in with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Moring, grehsth." Panda mumbled through the toothpaste. Grizz smiled and rubbed his eye.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" 

"I guesh. Better than normal." Grizz got up and went to give Panda a kiss. But he felt Panda's paw cover his mouth. "Nuh uh. Not till you brusth your teefth."

"Haha. Okay, PanPan." Grizz giggled as he went to the bathroom. He ran water over his toothbrush and put the toothpaste on, running water over it again. He wasn't really sure why he did that. It just always kind of made sense to him. He started brushing his teeth excitingly. He really wanted that kiss from Panda. He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out as fast as he could. As he was leaving the bathroom, Panda stepped in front of him and kissed him. Grizz jumped a bit from the surprise kiss. But he loved it. 

"Ice bear is at the store. I've been up for a bit and it's been really boring." Grizz touched Panda's cheek and pressed his nose against his. Panda's whole face turned red.

"Well. I guess we could play games or something. Or we could have a really long make out sesh." Grizz said. Panda honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that last part. Games sound fun. But can we eat breakfast first? I'm pretty hungry." Grizz's eyes lit up. 

"Ooo! Ooo! I can make us something! Something super couple like!" He ran to the kitchen before Panda could argue. He immediately started scavenging through the cabinets and fridge. He set a bunch of stuff on the counter and started getting ready to cook. 

______________________________________________________

'This is actually kind of cute.' Panda thought. He watched Grizz setting stuff up for a bit. He was thrown off when Grizz started singing. 'Woah. He's never sang in front of me before. He must not know I'm standing here.' Grizz's hips started moving to the song he was singing. 'He's really good! This is crazy!' Panda was genuinely surprised with how well Grizz was singing. It was so soft and sweet. The tune and pitch were near perfect. He started recording it, making sure you could see Grizz's occasional butt shake. He stopped recording when Grizz started to turn around. Panda quickly backed up and pretended he was just now coming into the kitchen. "Hey. Any ideas of what you're gonna make?"

Grizz had a big grin on his face. "Yeah! I was thinking of making this cool thing I saw on the internet! It's called.. Rat.. Rat-ka-zooli?" 

Panda held in a laugh and corrected Grizz. "Do you mean, ratatouille?" 

"Yeah! That! It's got a lot of good stuff in it! And there's a vegetarian version! So we can both enjoy it!" Panda was impressed with Grizz's determination. And he had never had ratatouille. This could be good and fun. He sat down and told Grizz to lean down. Grizz did as he was asked and leaned in front of Panda. 

"Here. For being so sweet." Panda gave Grizz a big, long kiss on the mouth. He could tell from his expression afterwards that his heart had skipped a beat.


	6. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all gonna be in Panda's perspective.

Panda woke up with a grumble. He reached over to grab Grizz but only felt the bed. He looked all around the room and realized that he was gone. He rubbed his eye and yawned. 

"What the heck? Grizz?" Panda got up and stumbled to the door. He opened it, half expecting Grizz to be on the other side. But he was greeted with nothing. He walked into the bathroom and could faintly see a blurry Ice Bear.

"Grizz told Ice Bear to give you this note." Panda took it and set it on the sink. His paws ran along the cabinet of the mirror, searching for his contacts. He quickly found them and put them in. He was brushing his teeth as he read the note. It read: "Hey bro. I have to be gone all day and night. Chloe said she needed me for something and couldn't have anyone else around for it. Hope she's not going to dissect me. I hope you'll be okay for a night without me. Love your big bro."

"Pfft. Dork." Panda folded the note and went back to his room after rinsing his mouth. He set the note on his desk and sat on the bed. 'What am I gonna do all day?' He thought. He scanned the room for ideas. His eyes kept going back to his sketch pad. 'Maybe.. Maybe I could draw him.'

He grabbed his paint brushes and pencils. He wanted to do a painted version too to see which looked better. He started thinking of the pose that Grizz would look best doing. He decided on one where Grizz is sitting backwards on a chair, with his left arm resting on the back and the right with his elbow on the end, resting his head in his paw. He started drawing. But it wasn't long before he realized he was getting bored. The silence was a bit too much. He started playing music. He started getting more into it. The hours went by in a flash.

"Just a few more details here... And... Done!" He stared at both the painting and drawing. He could see some things that he liked about each of them. But he ultimately decided the drawing was better. The fine lines captured Grizz's character better.

It was 9 pm now. Panda yawned and put the drawing in his closet. After taking out his contacts, he laid down in bed and tried to sleep. As the night went on, it was obvious that he couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning. He wanted Grizz. He groaned and chewed his lip. He started going through random stuff on his phone when he remembered he had that video of Grizz singing and dancing. He quickly opened it and put in his earbuds. Hearing Grizz sing and watching him sway his hips was really soothing. Panda watched for awhile before his eyes got super heavy. He turned it off and fell asleep soon after. He really liked that video.


	7. Nice

Grizz tip-toed into the house. He was holding a big box wrapped in black and white wrapping paper. He slowly closed the door behind him and resumed tip-toeing through the house. He very carefully opened Panda's door and set the box next to him. Grizz giggled to himself before kissing Panda's cheek and whispering, "wake uuuup.."

Panda raised up and rubbed his eyes. "Grizz? You're back from Chloe's?" The younger bear yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes in surprise when his paw hit the box. "Woah.. What's this?.." 

Grizz was so excited that he was bouncing. In fact, he was practically jumping. "It's my gift for you! I just thought about how great you've been and how you deserved something just as great!" 

Panda squinted his eyes slightly. "Oh. Well. That's really sweet, Grizz. But I can't see." He motioned to his eyes. Grizz gasped and ran to Panda's desk. "Uh.. Grizz? My contacts are in the bathroom.." 

"I know. But I want you to wear these!" Grizz held out the glasses Panda had worn on that adventure with Charlie. "I think you look super cute with these on. Not that you aren't super cute already. You are!"

Panda giggled a bit and put the glasses on. "You're so weird." He could tell Grizz didn't hear him say that, because the big bear was obviously too excited about Panda opening the gift. Panda looked at the wrapping paper. "Oh. Black and white. Did you do that because of my fur?" 

Grizz nodded with such force that it almost made the bed move. He watched as Panda opened the present. He could barely hold in his excitement for what his boyfriend was about to see.

"Jeez. You used a lot of tape." Panda finally got all the tape off and opened the box. He froze when he saw what was in it. He couldn't believe it. He looked at Grizz with tears in his eye's.

Grizz's heart sank and he immediately started apologizing. "Woah. Woah. Hey. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't think.. I thought you would like it. I.."

Grizz was cut off by the sudden force of Panda's hug. "I love it." Panda said. He pulled away and pulled it out of the box. It was a drawing pad and a brand new computer. 

"You do?" Grizz started getting that warm feeling again. "You really like it?"

"Of course I like it! It's so perfect! Now I can start making digital art and add so many new effects to stuff!... Wait. How did you afford this?" Panda looked at Grizz in disbelief and slight concern.

"Me and Chloe. We were saving up for one of those water jet pack things. But then we found out that they don't sell those to the public. So I asked if we could spend it on something for you. She was totally cool with it. Oh. And she said she was happy for us." Grizz smiled and held Panda's paw.

Panda couldn't move. This was so amazing. He was so happy. "Oh! I forgot! I got.. Well.. I made something for you. I didn't have money but it came from the heart." He walked over to the closet and pulled out the painting he had made of Grizz. "I know it doesn't compare to what you got me. But it's something. Right?" 

Grizz held the painting up and examined it. His eye's seemed to light up more with every movement. "This is amazing, PanPan! I love it! It's so cool! I look so cool! That's my favorite cool guy pose!" Grizz set the painting down and hugged Panda tight.

Panda laughed and hugged Grizz back. "Well I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to make."

A few hours passed and the two bears were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Grizz had been tapping his foot for a while. Panda noticed this and decided to ask about it. 

"Uh. Hey, Grizz? You okay?" He layed his paw on Grizz's leg.

"Um.. I've been thinking. And.." Grizz was trying to think of a good way to put it. "Do you think.. We rushed into things? I feel like. I dunno.. I feel like we should start over. Start slow in the relationship.. You know? Before we rush anything else and get hurt.." 

Panda was surprised by that fact that Grizz had thought ahead like that. And he completely agreed with him. He had been feeling like things were a bit rushed too. He held Grizz's paw and smiled. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea." 

Grizz smiled back, hugging Panda super tight. In this moment, the two had the same thought in their heads. 

"This is nice." 

 

(Alternate ending.)

"This is nice."

Panda looked at Grizz. "Does this mean I have to delete the video of you dancing and singing in the kitchen?"

"Delete the what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. A lot of family stuff. But I'm back now! I really appreciate the kudos. Thank you guys for reading. Also. I'm not sure if this will be the end. I might add one or two more chapters. We'll see!


End file.
